


Through Hills and Valleys

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Reader, Healthy Relationships, Meet-Cute, Minor Angst, Papyrus is one suave mf in this one, Sans has a minor role, suave Mafiafell yes, vague mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: It was the start of something good, Papyrus could feel it in his bones.But that didn't mean it was always going to be smooth sailing huh? Heisa mobster after all.
Relationships: Papyrus (Mafiafell)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722049
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	Through Hills and Valleys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tismyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tismyname/gifts).



> Commission for Tismyname (turtleskele on tumblr!) Have some nice mafiafell Paps/reader :)

It had been any other day.

Papyrus walks through the doors of the grocery store, many, heavy plastic bags in both of his hands, which he carried with ease. Once again, he’s the one who had the task of grocery shopping that week.

_LAZY BROTHER._

… Not that he’d ever trust someone like _Sans_ to do the groceries for the both of them. Could you imagine all the mustard that idiot would buy? It’d be a miracle if he even sticks to the grocery list.

The image of Sans carrying plastic bags full of mustard horrifies him, and Papyrus quickly shakes it away as he walks out to the parking lot, under the sun, eyesockets roving for his car.

At last, he finds his car in the sea of others- black, popping out of the colorful crowd. But as Papyrus approaches, he finds that his attention isn’t on his car.

Rather, his attention was drawn to a human crouching next to his car, preoccupied with what seems to be the wheel of her car.

You made small sounds of frustration and strain as you turn the lug wrench, panting a bit as you slowly, painstakingly work to get the lug nuts off.

Papyrus doesn’t even realize what he’s doing as he takes step after step towards you. He keeps getting closer, his steps silent even with his suit, winged shoes, and even the bags of grocery he has by his side- learnt from experience and done out of habit.

As he gets closer, he can confirm that you did have a flat tire. There was a sizable hole on its side, and it looks more like a slightly deflated balloon than it did a tire. Your toolbox sat opened next to you as you kept trying to turn the wrench, and Papyrus… Just… Stands there.

He doesn’t even react even as you notice the looming shadow that fell over you and turn to look at him. He doesn’t even flinch as you make eye contact with him, confusion taking over your tired expression; taking in the towering, sharp-toothed skeleton just… Standing there, staring at you, expressionless.

He only realizes how long you’ve been staring when you cough, snapping him into attention.

“… It’d be nicer if you helped me out instead of just staring at me like that, mister.”

You don’t notice the slack-jaw look on his face as you turn back towards your car.

Papyrus chuckles quietly, his teeth turning into a smirk.

To say something like that to him… You must’ve not known who you’re talking with.

_QUITE THE FIERY LITTLE LADY, AREN’T YOU?_

He keeps smiling as he opens the trunk of his car, neatly placing his groceries before he comes to lend you a hand.

You look a bit surprised when you see him bend his knees closer to you. When you heard the door being closed, you thought he was just packing up and leaving.

He’s still towering over you even as he crouched. He grabbed the wrench from you, and he starts turning it without any difficulties.

You look up at him, saying, “Oh, thank you, Mr…?”

“PAPYRUS.”

You nod, and you tell him your name with a small smile. Papyrus makes a nod, signaling he heard you as he wrenches the lug nuts off one by one. By that point, Papyrus is doing most, if not all of the work while you sat there, not knowing what to do other than to watch him. The silence stretches and you both start to feel a bit awkward (with you looking away and Papyrus’ smile turning lop-sided). The sun is beating down, you’re both sweating, and you can hear each other’s breathing.

After what feels like a while, you speak up.

“… That’s a nice suit, Papyrus. You going anywhere today?”

Papyrus scoffs.

“MUST THERE BE A SPECIAL OCCASION FOR ME TO WEAR SOMETHING PRESENTABLE?”

You pull back a bit as Papyrus goes into a spiel about the importance of dressing the way he does.

“I HAVE TO LOOK MY BEST NO MATTER WHERE I AM. NO MATTER WHO I MEET. FIRST IMPRESSIONS ARE IMPORTANT, AND I WANT MINE TO BE IMPRESSING! BE AN IDOL OF WHAT AN OUTSTANDING INDIVIDUAL SHOULD BE! EVERYONE MUST KNOW OF MY GREATNESS. AND I CAN BE CALLED INTO ACTION AT ANY MOMENT, AND I WILL _NOT_ LET MYSELF WEAR RAGS, EVEN IN THE PRIVACY OF MY OWN EXPANSE!”

You blink, his passionate speech catching you off guard.

… And you laughed.

Papyrus’ gaze softens as he listens to such wonderful music, you slowing yourself down to ask him, “What kind of people do you need to impress, Papyrus?”

A smirk grows on Papyrus’ face as he mocks a thinking expression before he turns back to you.

“HMM… SOMEONE LIKE YOU.”

You freeze in place, your eyes wide as a pink hue graces your cheeks. Papyrus can tell that his eyesockets have caught yours, and your blushing face is quite possibly even more adorable than your laugh. His smirk stays even as he turns his attention back to the wheel, hearing you laugh, probably out of flattery and embarrassment as the ice between the two of you breaks completely.

You start to talk more comfortably with him, and the empty awkward silence from before is replaced by your conversation, as he takes off the wheel and puts your spare tire into place. At one point as he’s tightening the nuts into place, you ask him what exactly is his occupation for him to wear such nice outfits at all times. Papyrus starts tugging on his collar, fixing his tie while his sockets roam elsewhere, replying to you with a vague

“… _BUSINESS_ …”

… Thankfully, you take it as him just not wanting to share too much so soon, and you don’t ask any more questions.

Papyrus finally gets the last nut in place, taking off the lug wrench and showing to you that they’re secure by pulling on it a few times. He turns to you, finding that you were beaming at him.

“Oh, thanks so much Mr. Papyrus!”

Papyrus makes a face and shakes his head, telling you, “JUST PAPYRUS IS FINE.”

… _ONLY FOR YOU._

“Papyrus then,” You nod at him, “I want to repay you somehow, but… I don’t have any money. Is there anything you-“

Papyrus cuts you off by holding up his hand while he shakes his head. He doesn’t say a thing, but he doesn’t move to his car either, you looking confused as he reaches into his pocket.

He pulls out a blank card (one that was part of a large poster where his business cards were printed on), taking out a pen next, writing down something swiftly. He hands it to you, and when you take it in your hands, you see his name and his number written neatly on it. 

He leans in close, his voice dropping.

_“CALL ME.”_ He says, a suave smile on his face, added by a wink.

He smirks again as he sees your face reddening, turning away to his car.

His smirk stays as he drives home, his spirits lifted for the day. This is the start of something good, he could feel it in his bones.

“NYAH HAH HAH.” Papyrus cackles as he steers.

* * *

It was even better than anything Papyrus could hope for.

The very same night Papyrus met you, a call came while he sat in the living room with his brother sitting across from him. He answered it like he did any other phone call- snappy with a sharp tongue ready, prepared to deal with whoever incompetent doofus decided they needed help from him.

“HELLO?” He barked.

His expression shifts as, from the other side of the line, a gentle, nervous, familiar voice came through.

“Hello… Is this Papyrus?”

His scowl turns soft, and his teeth slowly turn back into a smirk full force, and he leans back on his chair as he replies with his voice considerably smoother and softer.

“… WHY HELLO THERE, MY DEAR. GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN.”

You don’t answer him immediately, with him receiving silence as an answer. He takes it as a win. You’d done the same earlier when he was fixing up your tire, your lips slightly parted, not knowing how to respond to his smooth greetings and replies to you. On the other side of the room where Sans sat, Papyrus could see his brother’s brow raising, his permanent grin awkward.

Papyrus ignores him.

His call with you had gone wonderfully. As he conversed with you, hearing that sweet, adorable voice from the other line… Papyrus couldn’t help himself and started so subtly flirted with you. Just a few compliments here and there, mentioning how he’d love to meet you again, in circumstances much more… _elegant_ , for a woman as lovely as you.

And your reaction was perfect and it made his ego soar whenever he heard you trip on your words. He can tell he seems to enjoy it, from the restrained excitement he could hear in your voice.

By the time you said your goodbyes to him and he closes the phone, Papyrus is in a much better room.

Sans, having watched the exchange the whole time, was balking at his younger brother.

“… who the fuck was that?” He asks. He’s never seen Papyrus be so… _romantic_.

Papyrus simply smiles at him, and replies with a simple “NONE OF YOUR CONCERN.”  


It was far from the last phone call he had from you. In fact, he and you called every night after. Sometimes you’d call first, and other times it’d be him. Oh, how it made him smile when he hears the delighted surprise on the other end when you hear his voice. Before he knew it, he’s asking you to go out with him and… He was officially dating you.

It was all going great, until one day, you had come to the skeleton brother’s house for a visit.

It was far from your first time going there, and there was nothing wrong with having you over… That is, when a knock came from the back door.

An _urgent matter_ had arrived.

Both Sans and Papyrus didn’t have to do it together… But this man had _personally_ upset Papyrus. His men had caught him, and they were asking what to do with him. Personal matters meant that Papyrus had to deal with it personally.

“SANS, YOU STAY HERE WITH HER. I’LL TAKE CARE OF THIS.”

_KEEP HER BUSY._

Sans had been an asshole when he first met you, both because of his nature and to piss of Papyrus. But after Papyrus threatened him to be _“CIVIL, OR I WILL TAKE THAT SKULL OFF OF THAT SPINE OF YOURS-“_ and he actually got to know about you a bit better, his biggest crime against you had been teasing you. Anyone Papyrus cares for, he’ll treat with respect, and it’s been a few time Sans was tasked with keeping you safe (thanks to his teleportation powers).

He’d done his best to distract you, to keep your attention away from the back of the house, but still… You got curious.

You managed to sneak past him and snoop around the house, and that’s where you saw him.

Pacing around a room, his voice low, the words he said… All unkind and foreboding. A man sitting in a chair, his hands bound to it while his mouth was gagged, staring up at your beloved skeleton with terror. You saw Papyrus take out a _sharp_ knife as he continued to speak.

…

You turned around, passing by Sans.

“I’m… Going to go home early.”

“what? but… papyrus’ll be back any minute-“

“Sorry, something came up.”

As soon as you walked out the door… Sans’ expression hardens.

_You knew._

When Papyrus had finished interrogating the man, he’s surprised to see the room without you, Sans having a threatening face on him.

“… she knows, paps. should we do somethin’ about it?”

Papyrus’ emotion explodes out of him- hit with the information of you _knowing_ what he’s doing, and what Sans is implying…

He grabs Sans by his shoulders, his sockets glowing with magic.

_“YOU WILL NOT HURT A SINGLE HAIR ON HER, SANS!”_

It shuts his brother up, picking up his hands in surrender, as Papyrus storms back into the room where they held prisoners, the man looking up to him, terrified.

Papyrus hadn’t decided if he wanted that man alive or dead… But his bursting anger made the decision for him. By the time Papyrus was done taking out his anger, the man was unrecognizable.

He tried calling you soon after, his phalanges shaking as inputs your number, but he’s only met with a dial tone. He thought that he should give you some time… But he could barely sleep that night. He laid awake in bed, his mind racing with scenarios that could be happening to you while he wasn’t there.

He can’t _stand_ being away from you… Not when things had gone so nicely. The next morning, he rises from bed and goes straight to your address.

He stands in front of your door, gently rapping his knuckles on it. After a moment of waiting, the door swings open, a chain holding it from opening completely, and he sees your face. It calms his soul just to see you safe and sound. Your eyes trail from his face down to the bouquet of flowers he brought… He could see you were scared of him.

A goddamn mobster.

… It hurts.

“PLEASE.” He implores, “… I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU. YOU DON’T HAVE TO OPEN THE DOOR IF YOU PREFER IT THAT WAY.”

A part of Papyrus had hoped you’d let him in, but the door stays. He’s just glad that you’re actually going to listen to him, and he sighs as he puts his hand on the door frame.

“… I’M SORRY. IT’S TRUE, I’M A MOBSTER, (Y/N). I’M SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE ME LIKE THAT. I… I NEVER WANTED YOU TO SEE THAT. BUT I ALSO SHOULDN’T HAVE HIDDEN IT FROM YOU- I SHOULD’VE TOLD YOU SOONER. YOU- YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, I ONLY WANTED WHAT WAS BEST FOR YOU… I DON’T WANT TO SCARE YOU.”

His sockets, all this time aiming at the ground, slowly but surely reach your face. Your eyes meet, and Papyrus’ breath shakes.

“… BUT THIS DOESN’T CHANGE HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU, (Y/N).” He breathes. “I LOVE YOU. ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL. I’LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON’T WANT TO GO BACK TOGETHER AGAIN, BUT…” He grits his teeth. “ALL I ASK FOR IS A CHANCE. EVEN IF I’VE HIDDEN PARTS OF ME, ALL THAT I _HAVE_ SHOWN YOU IS STILL THE TRUE ME. I’M MYSELF WHEN I’M WITH YOU. I’LL SHOW YOU… I’LL SHOW YOU I CAN BE THE MAN YOU DESERVE.”

He sees your expression change, your eyes glossy, and you close the door.

Papyrus sighs, his bouquet lowering as he places his skull on the door. He should’ve known this would be the outcome. He’s about to turn around and head home when he hears a bunch of clicks from the other side of the door, and his sockets widen as it swings open, fully this time. You stand in the doorway, a sweet smile on your face, your eyes watery. 

“I love you too, Papyrus.”

As soon as your arms open, Papyrus steps into your house and wraps you in a warm embrace while the door closes behind him. He makes quiet, happy “Nyeh Heh Heh”s as he holds you close to his chest, you burying your face into his dress shirt while you clutch onto his back, not intending to let go.

It’s warm, it’s loving, it’s safe.

Both of you are relieved.

You’re still in love.

**Author's Note:**

> And then he takes you dancing and showers you in a whole lot more flowers and kisses and he's going to take you into the sunset-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that- my first Papyrus/Reader ;u;
> 
> [Tumblr](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com) uwu


End file.
